iHave a Secret
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: "You know the term 'fanboy?" she asked."Very well, considering that in all technical terms I am one."  "Cut the technical crap, Freddork, I'm trying to explain. You see, I'm what some people call, a secret fangirl." Sam tells Freddie somthing unexpected.


**iHave a Secret/ iAm a Fangirl**

**Warning! Fluff alert! Beware!**

**Okay, so I'm sure you all heard Jennette's outburst yesterday during the Kids Choice awards. Now I present to you, the secrets that Sam has been hiding all along. And no, it's not her desperate and passionate love for Freddie (I know, darn). I'm not that good of an author yet.**

**Summary: "You know the term 'fanboy'?""Very well, considering that in all technical terms I am one." "Cut the technical crap, Freddork, I'm trying to explain. You see, I'm what some people call, a secret fangirl."**

**Disclaimer: I was reminded yesterday that Dan owns iCarly, not me. Great job winning best T.V. show though!**

"Truth or dare," Freddie asked Sam. They were alone in the iCarly studios waiting for Carly to come back with their spaghetti tacos. Because Sam had neglected to come to any rehearsals that week, they were forced to work through dinner that night to get in the practice time they needed before the next day's premiere. Sam was reclined on one of the numerous beanbag chairs that scattered the floor. She had her shoes off, her eyes closed and looked totally relaxed. That was before Freddie decided to open his mouth, though. She opened one eye to glare at him.

"What, Fredward?"

"I asked you, truth or dare?" he repeated himself with a little infuriating grin. He leaned against the elevator and raised an eyebrow her way. She scowled and sat up a little; any traces of previous relaxation were gone and replaced with barely hidden rage. "Since Carly's gone we mind as well make use of it and play a game. So what do you want to do, truth or dare? I'd choose truth if I were you. I'm feeling particularly dangerous tonight."

"I'm sure," she replied dryly. Sam pulled her bare legs closer to her chest and scowled again. "I think you should go first. Truth or dare?"

"I asked you first."

"Don't care really."

"Fine," Freddie gave in, too content with life to bother fighting back. "Dare."

"Fine, when Carly comes back, I dare you to tell her that you don't love her anymore." _What? Where did that come from! I don't care!_

"Easy," Freddie grinned, a bit too casually for Sam's liking. _So he's over her now, eh? Took him long enough. _"Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"I'd rather not."

"Nuh- uh. That's how the game works. I do something embarrassing, you do something embarrassing. C'mon now, truth or dare?" Freddie was far too patient with Sam tonight. Recently he had begun to sit back and enjoy her bullying. Now, in comparison to three years ago, he found it almost entertaining. Even the names were beginning to grow on him. Whenever he tried to imagine himself a life without Sam's bothersome harassment, he found himself lonely and sad. He'd begun to name his bruises. The sad part was they eventually went away. Johnny the third had begun to fade this morning.

"What makes you think I'd willingly give you blackmail material?" Sam was stalling. She'd begun to get worried; Freddie's persuasive attitude was starting to make a mark on her. She knew that if she didn't give him a fight, he would suspect something.

Freddie gave her a look, crossing his arms and staring sternly.

"Truth," Sam grumbled and mimicked him, crossing her arms as well, only in a angry, defeated way. "But it better not be something that will get me expelled!"

"Okay, what is something about yourself that nobody knows?" Freddie asked with a smile. Sam's head jerked up, staring at him straight in the eye. She looked surprised. Then Sam quickly recovered and her cold indifference returned full force. Freddie grinned some more.

"That could be anything. Something specific?"

Freddie teased her by pushing himself off the wall and slowly striding around the room, eyes locked with Sam. She glared dangerously at him. A lesser man would have crumpled under the glare of the famous 'blonde demon' but Freddie, having been on the receiving end of the glare many times, just rolled his eyes. He stopped right in front of the prop car and sat of the front of it.

"Maybe we could start with how you could possibly know so much about Galaxy Wars if you've never seen it. How could a girl with your experience possibly know that Captain Kaun got shot down by three blaster shots to the chest and not two as Spencer had thought? How could a dignified teen such as yourself know that Prince Yrin is secretly the son of the warlord Xithor? How could anyone possibly comprehend-?"

"Fine!" Sam screeched. She looked worried. "You need to promise, Freddip, that you won't tell anyone? Please?"

"_Please_? Wow. It must mean a lot!" Sam's mouth clenched and she made a move to get up. Her eyes flashed and Freddie raised his hands in a mock surrender. "Fine I won't tell the world that you're secretly a nerd."

"It's not a nerd when you're a girl, it's…" Sam's face crunched up in thought as how to explain this. She sank back in her beanbag chair and glared at the boy across from her. "You know the term 'fanboy'?"

"Very well, considering that in all technical terms I am one."

"Cut the technical crap, Freddork, I'm trying to explain. You see, I'm what some people call, a secret fangirl," Freddie's eyebrows rose again in amusement and Sam sighed. "I had hoped you wouldn't realize."

"So what other dorky- fan- ish things are you an expert in?" Freddie was obviously having way too much fun for someone who was about two questions away from a hole in the stomach.

"Star Wars," she grumbled through clenched teeth. "Harry Potter… Lord of the Rings… Back to the Future… Spaceballs… Indiana Jones… The Mu…" she trailed off at the end, a blush beginning to show. That never happened.

"The Mu? What's that?" Freddie asked, all to happy with his interrogation techniques.

"THE MUPPETS!" she yelled, then quickly covered her mouth.

"The Muppets, eh? Who's your favorite?" Freddie's voice held none of the accusing tones that Sam had expected. Instead, he seemed interested in what she had to say. He seemed really excited that he could finally share something with her.

"How come you never talked about this with Carly?" Sam sounded suspicious.

"I don't really have anything in common with Carly. I suspected that you knew more about my interests then you let on," Freddie sounded 'well- duh' about it all. Like he suspected that she was a fangirl the whole time and it just took three years for him to address it.

"Fozzy."

"What?"

"Fozzy's my favorite. You know, muppet."

"Really? I figured he'd be the one that annoyed you. I like Gonzo."

"Actually, he's the one that annoys me."

Freddie laughs really hard at that one and Sam finds herself grinning with him. "What about Harry Potter?" he asked happily.

"Either Ginny or Tonks. They both know how to kick serious ass," Sam said seriously and she found herself excited about sharing all the things she secretly held on to so long.

"I like Ron. He's just so cool. Or maybe Neville, because he is probably one of the characters with the most character development."

"Neville reminds me of Gibby a little."

"I agree!" Freddie chuckled. "How about Lord of the Rings?"

"Legolas Greenleaf," she said at once. "I love his never- ending sheath of arrows."

"He's cool," Freddie admitted. "I'm more of a Aragorn person myself."

"Most people are," Sam agreed. "As for Back to the Future, I'm into Marty McFly."

"He's pretty rad!"

"Yeah, I'm sure if I ever received an award for anything, I'd be sure to thank him. Along with Han Solo, the Ultimate Star Wars character in the world!" she was at awe listening to herself. She never knew that such a person like this girl talking to this boy ever existed within herself. She realized in that moment that she wouldn't mind having more talks exactly like this in the future, that she liked this new her.

"Yeah, he's my favorite as well. I think that he's everyone's favorite! I mean, there's no one in the world like Han Solo, man," he shook his head in a reverent way. "My least favorite character would absolutely have to be Jar Jar Binks!"

"OH MY GOD!" Sam roared in anger. "He is the most annoying, the most irritating…"

"Are you talking about Freddie again, Sam?" Carly laughed, while coming in carrying in a tray full of plates, cups and napkins. Spencer followed with a pot full of spaghetti.

"Naw, Nevel," Freddie said calmly, like Sam hadn't just been pouring out her soul to him a moment before. Sam gave him a puzzled look and he winked at her. "Oh yeah, Carly?"

"Yeah, Freddie?" she pulled out some plates and began to spoon out portions as Spencer left the room.

"I don't love you."

"Took you long enough!" Carly exclaimed and sat down on a beanbag chair next to Sam.

Sam didn't touch the food given to her for a while; she just sat and stared at her best friends. It was in that moment, of spaghetti and friendship that she realized that her fangirl personality didn't matter to Carly, to Freddie to anyone. She made a silent promise that it was time to be herself.

Freddie also made a promise that day. To make Sam laugh like she did with him every day of her life. He grinned and slurped up a stray strand of spaghetti and winked at Sam again.

She laughed.


End file.
